


In which Daphne Makes Decisions

by blueberrytoast



Series: Daphne vs The World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytoast/pseuds/blueberrytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene: Daphne finds a naked Angel with no memories and wonders what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Daphne Makes Decisions

Daphne could hear a car drive by her house as she lay tucked under the covers of her soft bed, it was way past midnight and she couldn’t even keep her eyes closed for even a few seconds. Her mind was with the strange man now resting in her guest room, the large house of her dear great aunt certainly being a blessing now instead of the small one-room apartment she used to live in. The thought of her sweet Nana and the memory of her secretive smiles made her heart clench in sorrow, it was still too soon to visit those particular memories after she’d past away from a violent form of cancer. 

Wiping the tear which threatened to fall from the corner of her eye she sighed and mentally went through her predicament once more.

She’d been out on a small trip, revisiting old places where she used to go with Nana as a small girl, and as she’d reached the small water reservoir, which contained a great abundance of sweet water fish, she and Nana used to feed them with breadcrumbs, their little round mouths gulping in air and crumbs all the same. She giggled at the memory, remembering how she’d stick her hand down and feel the fish tickle her fingers in search of more bread. 

This time there had been no fish. No, no fish at all but a man. One large confused looking man stumbling around naked in the bushes, twisting this way and that as if trying to find his way. 

She’d been startled; of course, you don’t see naked men walking around small lakes in a strictly no-nudists area every day. 

She’d approached him when he’d sat down with a hanging head, hair still wet from the water, and shoulders shaking, with cold she’d thought first but as she came closer she’d found him weeping. 

Small sobs had racked his frame and he clenched his head with his hands, both covered in sand and moist dust. 

It was as if the whole world came to a halt, the birds stopped singing and the wind grew strangely mute as she just looked at this distressed person and for some odd reason she could feel nothing but love for this lone man in her chest. It scared her, how her chest grew tight in grief and she quickly sucked in a breath to hold of tears she knew would fall if she didn’t regain control of her emotions. 

The man stopped suddenly, obviously he must have heard her and now, aware of her presence released his head from his tight grasp and looked up to find the “intruder” of his from the looks of it, very private moment. 

Daphne felt the flare of shame burn her cheeks, she knew better than to intrude on people’s private moments and in reflex took a quick step back. 

The man’s eyes, blue as the summer’s sky, were red with tears and his expression was nothing but pain and fright. A tug in her chest had her balling her fist in determination and she slowly approached the stranger with gentle movements, like approaching a wounded animal or a small frightened child. 

"Hello," she’d said when she was within an appropriate distance for regular conversation. 

The man stared at her, brows dipping into a frown as he’d protectively hunch over himself.

"I’m Daphne, do you need any help?" 

He’d grunted something in response and she’d ask him to repeat himself since she couldn’t hear what he’d said. 

He’d repeated with a cleared but still pretty deep voice how he didn’t know, and how he thought he’d lost something or missed something, but couldn’t put his finger on what. 

She’d asked him his name and he’d stared at her incomprehensibly. 

"My name?" He’d answered, a note of distress making his voice peak oddly. 

And that’s when he’s proceeded to have a panic attack, still very naked and very confused. She’d held him as he frantically asked question after question he couldn’t answer himself, covering him with her coat even though it was very much too small for him, pulling him up on his legs as he’d calmed down and walk him back to her car. 

Exhaustion had rendered him silent as they walked through the bushes and out through the hole in the fence she and Nana had found a lifetime ago, body language signaling defeat in every way and he’s shuddered against her as dusk came swiftly making the air cooler by the minute. 

He’d nodded off in her car, AC blasting them both with heat and she’d bit her lip in worry. 

What does one do with a person with memory loss?

She should take him to the police so he can be reunited with his family and recover his memory, which was one option. She’d have to talk to him when he was less exhausted and figure out what he wanted to do.  

She’d set him up in the guest room she used to sleep in as a little girl when they arrived at her house, it’s soft green walls and sparse furnishing as soothing to her now as it was 20 years ago. 

He’d collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a vacant expression, and her gut clenched in worry again. He’d turned towards her then, eyes soft and otherworldly and she’d gotten a small flash of something running through her, like a heightened awareness zoning in on this fragile being on her guest bed, and for a split second she couldn’t process this being as human but something other, something more, but the moment passed and she shrugged it off as tiredness and the after effects of this whole event. 

"Have some rest sweetheart," she’d said hoping she sounded as warm as her Nana used too when she was sick and said those exact words to her. His troubled face had relaxed somewhat as she left and she hoped he’d at least get some rest during the night. 

Hours later and here she was, not even a wink of sleep and mind filled with what-if’s and how’s. What if the man didn’t have any family? What if he never remembered his past? Did he even want to?

She groaned softly and kicked off her cover in frustration, punching her pillow to relieve stress and buried her face in it, drawing in deep relaxing breaths of her favorite detergent. 

After a while she gave up on her thoughts, she couldn’t really answer any of the questions she had by herself. She decided to talk to the man come morning when they both had rested and were hopefully a bit more clear minded. 

She worried about him staying though, she knew her mother wouldn’t approve at all of a stranger staying with her without paying rent and she wasn’t the sort of person to just have a casual relationship suddenly. Daphne’s stomach twisted in discomfort of the prospect of what she’d have to do if the man decided to stay. They’d have to talk this out thoroughly between them tomorrow, she decided. She wouldn’t even dream of making a decision involving him without having them both on the same page of understanding and consenting. 

But first, they’d have to get him a name. She felt awful for calling him “the naked man” or simply “the man” in her head. They’d have to change that as soon as possible or she’d pull her hair in frustration. 

With a soft chuckle from the mental image of presenting her new friend to her mother as “The Naked Man” she pulled her cover over herself again and cuddled down in her soft pillows. 

If there was one thing her Nana and her faith had taught her it was to be good to people, to help those in need and be a rock for those who’d gotten lost in the stormy sea of life. She wasn’t a nurse for the money or amazing work hours, she thought sarcastically to herself, turned over and finally found peace within herself.


End file.
